Austria-Hungary
Austria-Hungary (German Österreich-Ungarn) (Hungarian Osztrák-Magyar Monarchia) is one of the characters of CountryHumans , a state that existed in Central Europe from 1867-1918. Description Appearance Is mostly wearing a white/tan military outfit. With the small coat of arms of Austria and Hungary covering both of his eyes. Personality Interests Flag meaning Other symbols The Double Eagle Motto: ndivisibiliter ac inseparabiliter Nicknames Origin of the language Etymology The realm's official name was in German: ''Österreichisch-Ungarische Monarchie'' and in Hungarian: ''Osztrák–Magyar Monarchia'' (English: Austro-Hungarian Monarchy), though in international relations Austria-Hungary was used (German: Österreich-Ungarn, Hungarian: Ausztria-Magyarország). The Austrians also used the names k. u. k. Monarchie (English: "k. u. k. monarchy) (in detail German: Kaiserliche und königliche Monarchie Österreich-Ungarn, Hungarian: Császári és Királyi Osztrák–Magyar Monarchia) and Danubian Monarchy (German: Donaumonarchie, Hungarian: Dunai Monarchia) or Dual Monarchy (German: Doppel-Monarchie, Hungarian: Dual-Monarchia) and The Double Eagle (German: Der Doppel-Adler, Hungarian: Kétsas), but none of these became widespread either in Hungary, or elsewhere. The realm's full name used in the internal administration was The Kingdoms and Lands Represented in the Imperial Council and the Lands of the Holy Hungarian Crown of St. Stephen. History It was proclaimed in 1867 instead of the Austrian Empire. When the latter fought against the German Union under the protectorate of Prussia and was defeated, pan-Slavic exacerbations began. The Austrian empire balanced for a long time and in the end proclaimed a dual monarchy. The countries that were part of the newly formed monarchy were not strong, so Progulkin broke down for a long time, because he was afraid for the fate of the countries that were part of his possessions. World War I On 28 July 1914, Austria-Hungary declared war on Serbia. Within days, long-standing mobilization plans went into effect to initiate invasions or guard against them and Russia, France and Britain stood arrayed against Austria and Germany in what at the time was called the "Great War", and was later named "World War I" or "First World War." Austria thought in terms of one small limited war involving just the two countries. It did not plan a wider war such as exploded in a matter of days. British historian John Zametica argued that Austria-Hungary was primarily responsible for starting the war, as its leaders believed that a successful war was the only way it could remain a Great Power, solve deep internal disputes caused by Hungarian demands, and regain influence in the Balkan states. Others, most notably Prof. Christopher Clark, have persuasively argued that Austria-Hungary, confronted with a neighbor determined to incite continual unrest and ultimately acquire all of the "Serb" inhabited lands of the Monarchy (which, according to the Pan-Serb point of view included all of Croatia, Dalmatia, Bosnia, Hercegovina and some of the southern counties of the Hungary(roughly corresponding to today's Vojvodina), and whose military and government was intertwined with the irredentist terrorist group known as "The Black Hand," saw no practical alternative to the use of force in ending what amounted to subversion from Serbia directed at a large chunk of its territories. In this perspective, Austria had little choice but to credibly threaten war and force Serbian submission if it wished to remain a Great Power. The view of the key figures in the "war party" inside the Tsarist government and many military leaders in Russia, that Germany had deliberately incited Austria-Hungary to attack Serbia in order to have a pretext for war with Russia and France, promoted by the German historian Fritz Fischer from the 1960s onwards is no longer accepted by mainstream historians. One of the key drivers of the outbreak of war were two key misperceptions that were radically at odds: The key German decision-makers convinced themselves Russia would accept an Austrian counter-strike on Serbia and weren't ready for or seeking a general European war, instead engaged in a bluff (especially because Russia had backed down in both earlier crises, in 1908, and again over Albania in October 1913); at the very same time the most important Russian decision-makers viewed any decisive Austrian response as necessarily dictated by and fomented in Berlin, and therefore proof of an active German desire for war with the Tsar's Empire. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Public Views Geography Relationships Friends * German Empire * Japanese Empire * Kingdom of Bulgaria * Portuguese Empire * Prussia * Spanish Empire * Swedish Empire Neutral * British Empire * Dutch Empire * First French Empire * Ottoman Empire * United States Enemies * Kingdom of Italy * Kingdom of Serbia * Russian Empire * Second French Empire Future Versions * Austria * Czechoslovakia * Kingdom of Hungary Opinions Trivia Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Europe Category:Former Countries Category:Germanic Countries Category:Empires Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Western Europe Category:Central Europe